


Replacement

by tasteoftheforbidden



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Being Lost, Dysfunctional Relationships, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Regret, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25362634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasteoftheforbidden/pseuds/tasteoftheforbidden
Summary: Her hands rushed to grasp the unruly locks hovering above her. They weren't supposed to feel like this. They were supposed to be long. Unbelievably silky. Fine and nearly tangle-free. But the hair in her hands was short, coarse and unrefined.
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Tenten, Tenten/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	Replacement

She couldn't remember how it all began. But she didn't want to pretend for a moment that she actually cared anymore. It's been like that for months now. Ever since he passed. Ever since everything fell apart. She thought there would always be a 'later', another 'tomorrow', or perhaps one more 'next time'. But she was wrong. Just like that he was gone. Forever. It wasn't like one of those month-long high rank missions wherein the possibility of him never coming back nearly drove her to the brink of insanity. This was permanent. Irrevocable. How she wished she could return to those days filled with sleepless nights and uncertain waiting. Now all that was left was an inexplicable void, as if a part of her had already died along with him.

But what really dragged her down to what felt like the depths of hell was the fact that she never told him how she felt. He never knew how just seeing him in the streets of Konoha, even for just a fraction of a second, was enough to make her day. How much his seemingly cold, eerie eyes made her feel at home. And just how much she wished he could be hers. Apparently, nothing could kill you more than the overbearing feeling of regret. The 'what if', the 'what could have been', and the 'why didn't I'. There were no more second chances. No more future opportunities.

"Ah…"

Tenten released a short hushed moan as she felt a harsh bite on the side of her breast. Her hands rushed to grasp the unruly locks hovering above her, fisting both her hands tightly on them in a punishing manner. They weren't supposed to feel like this. They were supposed to be long. Unbelievably silky. Fine and nearly tangle-free. But the hair in her hands was short, coarse and unrefined.

A grunt was all she heard as a reply at her intense tugging, before he finally forced his head up to rush his mouth against hers. She liked this part of his. She believed it was just how Neji's lips would have felt. Soft. Warm. With a tongue like velvet. But he was forceful and demanding, downright domineering. That was something the Hyuga prodigy probably wouldn't have been.

Tenten felt her fingers give way at the strong pressure on her wrists, both arms suddenly forced to her sides.

"Stop pulling my hair." Was all he demanded before biting her bottom lip hard enough to draw some blood.

Tenten hissed as he sucked on her busted lip. He moved both her wrists to one hand, the other travelling down the crook of her neck to the curve of her breast. The sudden grip on her mound was punishing. She cursed at the harshness of his touch. Yet again, something Neji would probably never do.

Tenten let out a muffled cry when his mouth enveloped her other breast. He was biting, sucking and squeezing both her mounds that she couldn't begin to understand just what it was that he wanted to do. He was wild and untamed. Nearly animalistic. As if he wouldn't allow her to try to envision someone else in his place.

His hand traveled further south as Tenten tried to wiggle her wrists free from his stone grip. She was beginning to lose the feeling on her hands. "Let go of my-"

"No." He cut her off, just as two fingers made their way into her. She let out a surprised gasp followed by a long moan. Not even letting her adjust, he added another one in, moving his long sinewy fingers in and out. He didn't wait long to increase his pace either.

Tenten whimpered as she averted her eyes from the face hovering above her.

"Look at me." He demanded.

Tenten glared back in annoyance. She hated how he always kept his eyes on her whenever they fucked. It was embarrassing and it made her feel vulnerable. "Stop watching me!"

"Shut up." Was all she got as a reply.

"I mean it-OH!" Tenten arched her back, feeling her breasts hit the rock-hard torso above her. Just like that he sunk his manhood in up to the hilt. Tenten couldn't help but groan at the sudden pressure inside her. She felt him grip the side of her hip before slamming back into her. "Oh my god…" Came her strangled cry, fisting her fingers against each other. His hold on her wrists were unyielding.

Once again he was moving at a frantic pace, not giving her a moment to catch her breath. He watched her with every pump, dark eyes glued against her own. Tenten moved to turn her head to one side but his hand caught her chin and kept her in place.

"Look at me."

"No!" Tenten screamed trying to pry her head out of his hold, both hands straining against his grasp. All of a sudden she wanted things to stop. This wasn't how things were supposed to happen. This wasn't the man she wanted to be with. He was not-

Soft lips slowly descended onto hers and she felt herself still. The pressure was light, almost featherlike. It made her relax. Her eyes closed at the contact. She felt him finally let go of her numb wrists as his hand cupped the back of her neck, arching her lips closer to his. Both her hands found their way to the sides of his face. Suddenly, the pace slowed down and she could feel every inch of him moving in and out of her. It was a delicious kind of torture. It was strange how intimate everything suddenly felt, but she couldn't help but want more. She kept her eyes closed. This kind of treatment… It would be something Neji would do, wouldn't he?

"Ah… Yes. Oh…" Tenten found the pressure between her legs gradually increase at the slow and steady pace. The way he claimed her mouth gently but passionately made her feel as if she was melting into him. She broke the kiss, shivering at the sudden deep thrust she felt. Her voice hitched, her hips matching the movement of his pelvis. She was coming undone. But just before she could, he began pushing in deeper, harder, his thrusts gradually getting faster.

Tenten was out of breath. She couldn't take it anymore. "W-Wait! Slow down-AH!"

"Shut. Up." Came the low annoyed grunt.

Tenten felt a finger rub her clit and she lost it. Something in her exploded and she was a whimpering, shivering mess.

She heard a long deep growl against her ear, feeling something hot shoot into her a few times, before the body hovering over fell against her own. She allowed him a few seconds to recollect his breath, before she moved her hands against his chest, motioning for him to get off. She felt a sudden gush of cold air when he finally rolled off her.

"This is the last time." A cold tone cut through the silence.

Tenten rolled her eyes, turning to face the other side of the bed. "You said that the last five times, Uchiha."

Sasuke turned his head to gaze at the back of the kuniochi lying silently beside him. Her long chestnut hair covered the entire expanse of her back. "This time for sure."

"Sure." Was all he got as a reply.

Sasuke got up and began searching for his clothes. They were strewn all over the bedroom, his shirt missing most of their buttons. He didn't understand why he allowed this arrangement to keep going. It was supposed to be a one-time thing after a drunken night in the bar. But she was easy. There was no drama with her. She just wanted sex the same way he did. No attachments. No commitments. No demands. She didn't care about him and that was perfect. The last thing he needed was a stupid scandal when he had just gotten back to Konoha.

He would give it a shot, so he said. He had no other goals left other than rebuilding his clan, or so he thought. But did he really need to? Was the Uchiha bloodline really all that great? Perhaps he should be the last of his kind. Perhaps he should take it to the grave with him. Perhaps this wasn't where he belonged. Perhaps there was no longer a place left for him here. Was there even a place for him anywhere?

Sasuke glanced at the back of the female figure on the bed as he stood by the door to leave. She never looked at him, not even once, after they had sex. She never asked him for anything either. He would always tell her this would be the last, and she would always accept. But whenever he found himself at her door, they would always end up naked in bed. They never talked outside the bedroom, and they never talked about themselves. In public she would always seem bubbly and energetic. But here in her bedroom, in the dead of the night, she looked lifeless. Empty. But Sasuke didn't care. This was what he needed at the moment. No strings attached. No drama. Nothing. Just mindless sex.

Sasuke made his way out of the apartment, ignoring the way the cool breeze made his skin crawl. As he made his way home, he gritted his teeth in frustration as the possibility of a next time crossed his mind.


End file.
